Unknown Alliances
by BraveRadin
Summary: And thus I clothe my naked villainy; With old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; And seem a saint, when most I play the devil. - Shakespeare... What will happen when personalities meant to be intwined clash? Who wont live to tell the tale?
1. Sense of Humour

**Disclaimer: I only own unknown characters. The rest belong to the creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_-Unknown Alliances-_

_-Case One: The Woman on the Road-_

_-Chapter One: Sense of Humour-_

The quiet country road was undisturbed. The rotting body lay in pieces. The stars twinkled, dancing on the corpse. The broken limbs were scattered across the asphalt road. The empty, sightless eyes stared into the distance.

Forever Silenced.

"Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand me the tweezers." Dr. Temperance Brennan asked

"Which one is that? The pointy one?" Special Agent Seeley Booth replied

"Never mind,"

"Okay…"

Brennan, a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute, specialized in identifying bodies and solving murders the FBI just couldn't solve.

Booth, her partner, was the physical side of the team, arresting the killers and doing anything she couldn't.

Anything not involving bones, that is.

"Seriously, who gets a kick out of dumping a body on the road?"

"It could've been a hit-and-run, Booth."

"Or just a hit,"

"The length of hair suggests a female and the muscle density indicates se was somewhere between twenty and twenty-five."

"Why is it always women between twenty and twenty-five?"

"Not all of them are aged between twenty and twenty-five, Booth."

"Yeah, but, you know, most of them are. Most of them have been sleeping with their bosses, too."

"If that's an attempt at humour it's not really funny." Brennan observed

"Yeah, well, that's because you have no sense of humour, Bones," Booth replied

"What? I do so have a sense of humour!"

Dr. Camille Saroyan walked up, "Have you found anything yet, Doctor Brennan?"

"The victim was a female, aged between twenty and twenty-five. We'll be able to get an ID from dental records. What do you mean I don't have a sense of humour?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam asked

"What?" Booth said, "No, Bones just thinks she actually has a sense of humour."

"You don't," Cam agreed

"What?"

"See, I was right."

"Now you're objectifying your status by proclaiming you were right."

"Look, don't go all anthrapaloozic on me, OK?"

"It's anthropology, Booth. Ann-throw-pole-o-gee."

"Yeah, well, don't do it."

"The body will need to be sent back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan concluded

"Why? I thought you said it could've been a hit-and-run."

Brennan indicated a small puncture wound on the victims chest, "There is no way _that_ could be caused by a hit-and-run."

"Murder?" Booth asked

"Murder," She agreed, "This was no accident."

*

"So the victim is Katrina Gray," Angela Montenegro announced, "I matched the dental records and put it against the missing-persons list. 100% match."

"Well done, Angela," Brennan commended, "I'm very impressed."

"Well, it is what I do." Angela smiled

"We'll have to talk to the victim's family and determine what their daughter was doing on Country Cross Road."

"You might not want to go just yet," Dr. Jack Hodgins interrupted, swiping his card and climbing the steps to the appropriately nicknamed 'Bone Platform'.

"Wha-, why?" Brennan asked, " We should talk to the victims' family to gather useful hindsight."

"I have something better," He replied

"We gave Doctor Hodgins a sample of car paint embedded in the victims' body," Cam said

"Which I found," Vincent Nigel-Murray added, "Just…letting you know,"

"What does car paint have to do with anything? It's murder. The incision on the sternum could not have been made by a car."

"Yes, but it's possible that the killer drove over the victim," Cam answered

"You're basing your thesis on assumptions," Brennan stated, "But, I will listen."

"Well, after Vince found the car paint, I analysed it and got the compounds it was made out of. Only one Car Company used the mixture of compounds on a test model brand of cars, of which only two was born. I then got information the first had been written off in a truck accident almost two years ago."

"What about the other car?" Brennan asked

"It's owned by a Kendall Williamson. And get this; he lives in the same area where the victim was dumped."

"We'll follow up on it," Booth interrupted, "Come one, Bones, time to go,"

"But I'm not…finished," Hodgins said, but Booth and Brennan were already on their way

"Never mind,"

*

"Katrina was such a sweet child, never was in trouble," Melanie Gray sniffed

"She would always call to check in, to let us know she was OK. But she never called," The father, Ben assured them, "She had good grades and never _once _had a detention."

"We're very sorry for your lost." Booth replied

"Do you have any idea how it happened?" Melanie asked

"We're not sure yet but we're, uh, treating it as a murder investigation."

With this, Melanie let out another wail. Taylor patted her back, "We were all very close, and it was just the three of us since Robin left to become an architect. He's studying at Oxford, in England."

"That's very impressive," Brennan noted, "You would have to be very competent to get in there,"

"Our children have always been very bright," Melanie smiled, "It was a trait they got from their father."

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, one must ask, are you having, er, marital problems?" Booth asked

"What makes you think we are having marital problems?" Ben snapped

"Well you aren't sitting very close, although still reassuring each other. That suggests you are separated or divorced."

Ben's hands clenched, "What concern is it to you?"

"Nothing, you know, except it could turn out to make you both suspects in Katrina's investigation." Booth stood up to leave

"We didn't kill Katrina," Melanie said, "We're her _parents_."

"It's not so impossible," Brennan said, "I've seen it many times before,"

"Don't leave the country," Booth added, "Don't go anywhere until we talk again. Or when I say you can leave."

The cottage in which the Grays resided was rather beautiful, and was styled like an old English Tudor house. The garden was well kept, the hedges trimmed, the weeds pulled, the flowers watered. The cobblestones were slick with dew. It didn't exactly seem like a house that screamed '_murderer'_.

"They seemed to like us," Booth said

"I actually thought that Mr. Gray got very angry after you suggested they have marital problems."

"That was sarcasm, Bones,"

"Well, I know that, I'm simply saying that Mr. Gray reacted aggressively while Katrina's mother stayed impassive. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"No, it just means that daddy over there broke it off,"

"You're just assuming that,"

"Right."

* * *

**So thats the first chapter. Sorry it's kind of lacking in the description arena, but I did my best. It took me forever to complete this one chapter!!! Anyway, please Review!!!!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	2. Right in Front of Me

**Thanks to You'reBrainySmurf and Nclancy for reviewing and/or adding to story alert :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Yet.

* * *

**

_-Unknown Alliances-_

_-Case One: The Woman on the Road-_

_-Chapter Two: Right in Front of Me-  
_

"I didn't kill anyone, I told you!" Kendall Williamson had trouble controlling his voice

"You don't have to yell," Brennan commented, "We're right in front of you."

"You're making _accusations _against me for no reason!"

"We wouldn't waste gas just to pull you in here for 'no reason', now would we?" Booth asked

Kendall frowned and crossed his arms, "I ain't saying nothing without a lawyer."

"Funny, that's what all the guilty people say."

"I didn't do anything!"

"He's hiding something," Dr. Lance Sweets said into the microphone, behind the glass, "Not necessarily a murder, though,"

Booth shot him a look that clearly said, _ya think?_

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I was driving along, and then bang, I hit a deer. That's how I broke my wrist, see?"

Kendall placed his bandaged hand on the table

"You say you hit a _deer_?"

"It was dark, and I didn't have my headlights on. I just drove over something. It was probably already dead."

"And you didn't think to get out and look?" Brennan asked

"Nah, man, I was already late to dinner and I had a six-pack of beer that wasn't cold. It was just an animal!"

"If it was 'just an animal', how did car paint get embedded in the body?" Brennan whispered to Booth

"Dunno, Bones," He replied, "Why don't you ask him?"

"My team found car paint embedded in the body." Brennan stated

"So?"

"So, we traced the paint to your car."Booth said, "Any explanations."

"I told you I did not kill that girl."

"But you hit her?"

"I hit _something_. Dented my car!"

Booth sighed in exasperation, "Do you realize that the 'deer' you ran over wasn't a deer at all?"

"I didn't kill her,"

"OK; but don't leave town until I speak with you next." Booth instructed

*

"That was a dead end."

"Not really,"

"Look, Bones, car paint isn't enough to convict the guy."

"I don't think he did it," Brennan replied

"That's not helping."

"Well, I don't. The car paint could've come loose, embedded itself in the tyre, which then embedded itself in the body."

"Or someone planted it there."

"Booth, doesn't that sound a little far-fetched?"

"Doesn't car paint coming loose, getting stuck on the tyre then getting embedded in a body sound far-fetched?"

"You're being impossible."

Brennan swiped her card and walked up onto the Bone platform, Booth followed.

"Ah, Doctor Brennan, glad you're here." Cam greeted her

"Did you know that roasted reindeer is a national dish in Sweden and Norway?"

"Relevance, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam reminded him

"Sorry,"

"Have you got anything yet?"

"There's a fracture, not caused by the car." Cam replied

"So?" Booth asked

"_So _it means Miss Katrina struggled before she was stabbed. Only one stab wound, between the ribs, hooked up and penetrated the heart." Vincent said

"Look at what at I found." Angela said, arriving before anyone could move off

"What is it?" Brennan asked

The group cramped around the small desk, all looking at the computer screen in anticipation.

"It was posted on Facebook Friday night."

"That was around the time we concurred that Katrina had been killed." Cam said

"'Come on down to 17 Washington Bl. And have some fun! Love Shaunz and Kate." Angela read aloud

"She was most likely killed at the party," Vincent realized

"Then I want to know who that 'Shaunz' is and pull him or her into questioning."

"Well, why Booth?" Brennan asked

"Because this 'Shaunz' may have been one of the last people to see Katrina alive."

*

"Yeah, we had a party. Last time I checked; it wasn't illegal." Shauna Petrie, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, had been more than reluctant to talk with Booth and Brennan

"When was the last time you saw Katrina?" Booth asked

"At the party."

"When?"

"How the hell am I supposed to remember?"

"It was _your _party,"

"Just because it was my part does not mean I am supposed to remember where everyone is!"

"Can you remember anything about Katrina that night?" Brennan asked

"No," Shauna replied, pausing "Wait, oh yeah, she left early."

"Left early?" Booth repeated

"Yeah, she said something about 'having to visit her dad'. They're divorced, you know."

"Told you, Bones,"

"Anyway, she left in a hurry and I'm like, whatever,"

Booth glanced at Brennan.

It all lead back to the family.

*

"Yes, she was due to visit me, but I don't get what the problem is. She never showed," Ben said, "Is that all?"

"Funny, Shauna seemed really sure she had left to see you," Booth related

"What, a girl so hyped up on drugs and booze you actually take her words to heart? Shauna never showed, never even called," Ben repeated

"So it got you angry? Angry enough to stab your own daughter then dump her on the road?"

"No!"

"What kind of relationship do you have with Kendall Williamson, Mr. Gray?" Brennan asked

"Who?"

"Kendall Williamson,"

"Never heard of him."

"You know it's an offence to withhold evidence. You can go to prison."

"I don't know the guy."

"It says here you once worked for Williamson Industries, specializing in the 'transfer of heavy materials'."

"So, what? I worked for the guy."

"And he fired you, exactly one week before Katrina's death."

"OK, I get fired from my boss than kill my daughter?"

"Is that a confession, Mr. Gray?"

"_No_, it was a question."

"I'll ask the questions in here, if you don't mind."

"Tell us what happened when you got fired," Brennan said

"I was clocking out too early, OK. I had divorce papers to sign, and I had to cut it close. I did it one to many times because I get there one morning and the pink slips on my work station. But that does _not _mean I killed my daughter."

"If you and your family were close, how come you were divorcing your wife?"

"She never does anything. Sits at home and makes me go out and earn. We wanted Kat to have a good future too, but since Melanie decided she was too good for work I had to provide for my family."

"And you killed Katrina?"

"How could you think a father would murder his child because he got _fired_?"

"I've seen people kill for less," Brennan stated

"Well your wrong, Dr. Brennan."

"The same rules apply since we last spoke, Mr. Gray. Don't go anyway without prior permission and you certainly are not allowed to leave the country. If you do so we automatically assume your guilt and you will be put on trial."

"So I can go?"

"Yes, go,"

"I never heard anyone be so adamant in denying someone."Brennan observed

"It's almost freaky, you know,"

Sweets opened the door, "He's got to be lying,"

"What makes you think that?" Brennan asked

"You said it yourself; he denied it a little too often."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Everything he said was resolved to guilt," Sweets suggested, "He _had _to say he didn't kill his daughter possibly because he felt guilt that he had done so."

"Even for you, Sweets, it's a little far-fetched." Brennan said

Sweets sighed in exasperation, "That-that hurts."

"I for one am going to the diner, to celebrate."

"We haven't got the killer yet, Booth."

"Yeah, but what Sweets here said sounded really convincing so I'm gonna go have some pie."

"I guess I'll stay here searching for _proper _evidence." Brennan said as she left the room

"You can't deny psychology, Dr. Brennan!"

"Good luck with that, buddy."

*

"_Patrol Car 321 reports of shooting, downtown, Royal Diner."_

"_On it."

* * *

_

**Yes, it is Booth. Yes, I am evil. Yes, if you review then another chapter will be put up. Get to it!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX  
**


	3. Unlikely Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Yet.**

**Thanks again to You'reBrainySmurf. Awesomest reviewer!!**

**

* * *

**

_-Unknown Alliances-_

_-Case One: The Woman on the Road-_

_-Chapter Three: Unlikely Answers-  
_

That gray fog had become semi-familiar to Booth. All he could coherently think of was how he was going to get out of this mess. He could remember the sound of glass shattering and the pain that came with it.

But what had made the glass shatter?

The gray fog began to dissipate; lights and shapes came into a blurry focus.

"Stay with me, Agent Booth." A rough, seasoned voice instructed him

Why did he have to stay with him?

"He's coming around."

"Booth? Booth!"

Bones, he had to get to her. He tried to push away the pressure on his chest. The pressure stayed steadfast.

"Booth, let them help you."

The fog came back, as well as the pain.

*

The FBI had called her as soon as the paramedics confirmed it was Booth that had been shot. She couldn't believe it; it didn't make sense. Was the answer right in front of their eyes- like it always was?

Brennan knew the answer had to be in the Bones, but this time it wasn't.

And because she had failed to see that sooner, Booth was in hospital in a coma, like he had been for the past three days.

Booth couldn't be gone, she refused it. He was still alive, fighting it; but every day he kept fighting it was another lost cause. The longer it took for him to wake up, the less chance there was.

"Honey, you need sleep. You've been staring at those Bones for hours."

"Angela, the answers have to be in here."

"They're not."

"They have to be!" She cried, "We can't let Booth's shooter walk around free."

"If the answers are in here, we will find them. But staring over them isn't going to make them come any quicker."

"Anthropologically speaking, you're correct, but the longer I stare the quicker I will find the answer."

"Brennan. You are going home."

"I don't want go home."

"Dr. Brennan?" A young man asked

"Yes?" She asked

"Agent Booth is awake."

*

"Hey, Bones, do me a favor?" Booth was very alive and well

And trying very hard to get out of the hospital

"Booth, I am _not _signing your release form. You got _shot_." Brennan replied

"I'm an FBI agent; that's what _happens_." He retaliated

"Well, it's not as if they're going to keep you in here forever."

"Why are they keeping me in here then?"

"You could burst a blood vessel," Brennan offered

"So, do you know who my shooter is then?"

"Hodgins is looking at it,"

"So no?"

"No, we haven't found the shooter yet,"

"Well, obviously the killer of Katrina is the one who tried to shoot me."

"The dad."

"What?"

Angela entered the room, "The gun matches that of the one belonging to Katrina's father."

"Yes!"

Angela and Brennan looked at Booth

"What?" He shrugged, "Means I get to get out of here and question the guy."

*

"Come on, Mr. Gray, we know you did it."

"But why would you kill your own daughter?" Brennan asked

Ben's breath caught in his throat, a tear in his eye, "My baby girl, she was _sleeping _with him. Then I found them and he fired me. She told me…

"I killed her."

"And then you planted a piece of car paint to get back at him?"

"Yes," He admitted, "I had too."

*

"Special Agent Booth?"

The team was sitting up on the balcony, celebrating a closed-case.

"Yeah?"

The FBI agent looked at the squints drinking tequila out of beakers.

"May I speak to you and Dr. Brennan privately?"

"Uh, sure."

As soon as they were out of earshot, the agent flashed his ID.

"Special Agent Declan Warris? What do you need?" Booth asked

"It's not what I need; it's what you need,"

"I don't understand."

"We, at the FBI, believe you need someone to, er, protect you."

"I do not need a _guard._" Booth hissed

"It is not your choice," Warris replied, "They won't exactly be "butting in"."

"We don't need one," Booth stated

"Yes, you do. If not for you, then for Dr. Brennan,"

"I can look after her _and _myself,"

"Once again, Booth, it is not your choice."

Booth glared at Warris, "You're making a mistake,"

"Oh?"

"We don't need a guard."

Booth caught sight of a young women, standing slightly off to the side.

"Uh, it's a private conversation."

"I'm your protector."

Booth raised and eyebrow, "You?"

"Being as surprised as you are its kind of insulting," She replied

"Well- what are your qualifications?"

"Lieutenant with the US Navy, transferred to FBI. Is that enough?"

"Booth, meet Lieutenant Gracie Stowle," Warris introduced

"This. Is. Crap."

* * *

**So, obviously Booth does not want a guard. I don't really know what her actual position would be review!!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX  
**


End file.
